


Celebrations

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ash and Finn celebrate her win.





	Celebrations

“There it is... pin and a win for the young lady from Ireland.”

The cheers go up and Ashlinn smirks, blowing Becky one last kiss as she slips from the ring, moving to embrace Finn as she makes her way out of the ring, stealing a kiss before they leave, leaving behind Sheamus who is trying to drag Becky out of the ring. 

They make their way back to the hotel, Ashlinn pulling him inside with her when she had the chance, smirking.

“So... you said you had a ‘special’ surprise for me?”

Finn smirks, kissing her softly and leading her to the bed, for once pausing to undress them both, taking his time to kiss and caress her. She moans softly, enjoying the way he lingers over her, taking his time to kiss, caress and tease her breasts, working on them until her nipples are almost painfully hard, his smirk clear as he kissed his way lower.   
Her gasp and arch when he suckled on her clit had proven his choice was the right one, his smile clear as finally, finally, he tastes her properly, working her over until she is squealing with pleasure. Her climax, when it comes, is fast and incredibly powerful.


End file.
